Dinner Maybe?
by Hobbesw
Summary: Response to Unbound's Weekly Challenge. It was my first time with a challenge please Review


Opening line: **"You do know what that means, don't you?"**  
Closing line: **The door closed with a soft click**.

1000 Words

"_You do know what that means, don't you?"_ whispered Sara. He looked up into her eyes with a little trepidation and tried to smile to make it up to her but it didn't work. Grissom finally knew what to do about 'this' and have been dating for about 3 month's. They were supposed to be at Grissom's house this evening and he had promised to make dinner for her but they ended up both getting called into work early because of a homicide and everyone else was working another case. When he had called her to tell her that they wouldn't be able to have dinner this evening since they both had to come out the scene she was a little disappointed and he heard it in her voice. She told him that she would meet him at the scene being it was in between both of there houses and that even though she was saddened at the fact there would be no dinner this evening she looked forward for him to reschedule and make it up to her.

"As they arrived at the scene he walked up to Brass to find out that Sara had already arrived and was working the perimeter and left him the body. When she finished the perimeter she had looked up to find him still looking over the body. She could see it in his face that he was distracted and couldn't seem to focus at the job at hand. She took her evidence and packed it into her kit and closed it up and decided to help Grissom. She strolled over to the body and came with in inches of Grissom as she slowly squatted down next to him. She whispered so none of the officer's near by would hear, "Griss are you ok? You have been looking at this body for a while. Did you find anything?" He finally looked up after hearing her voice and tried to smile but just couldn't. Sara's smile faded and the look of fear and concern took over as she asked again, "Gil... what is wrong honey? Are you ok?"

He saw the concerned look in her eyes and tried to smile a little and whispered, "I love you, Sara. I know you were disappointed about missing dinner this evening and I am too. I am so sorry and I hope you are not upset with me. I promise I will make it up to you." He said it so fast like he forced it out. He wasn't sure if he could get it all out and he wanted to know how afraid he was that he had screwed up already and he didn't... no couldn't lose her. He loved her.

She carefully leaned over toward him with her hand outstretched to his and took the tweezers from his hand but made sure her fingers touched his as well as their eyes met and they spoke volumes to him. Her eyes explained what her heart couldn't right now with all of the officers around. That she loved him and that she was not upset with him at all. They both smiled and he relaxed. They finished the body together and let David take the body to the morgue.

They each headed to there Tahoe's and Sara said, "Grissom, let me have your evidence and I will bring it back to the lab and tell them we will be in later and if they need either one of us to page us. We have already worked 4 hours and our shift doesn't start for another 3 hours. Did he really look that tired he thought? "Are you sure Sara I could bring it back if you want?" he replied in a voice just above a whisper. "It's ok, why don't you head home Grissom and I will drop this stuff off at the lab. If you want why don't you call Catherine and see if she wouldn't mind handing out assignments so we could get a little sleep?" He looked at her and thought again that maybe she was tired and needed some time away from him. He looked deflated and just nodded as he handed her his case. There fingers just brushed again and he could feel the heat coming off of her in waves so he couldn't understand why he had to go home alone.

After Sara had left the scene and dropped off the evidence at the lab she headed to Grissom's town home. She was thinking, boy he looked tired at the scene I hope he doesn't mind me stopping by. I should have ask but oh well, to late she thought as she pulled up to his home. She climbed out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked. Grissom was on the couch in between sleep and trying to figure out why he was home alone and not with Sara. 'Did I do something wrong' he thought.

As he opens the door, Sara walks towards him and pulls him towards her and begins kissing his lips with such passion and desire that he barely knows what hit him. When they finally begin to run out of breath she slowly pulls away just enough to let them each catch their breath and she smiles and says, "I have wanted to do that to you all day!!!" He finally realizes that she wasn't mad she was just trying to let him get home so she could join him and finally have that dinner together. As he asks her what she would like for dinner her heard a noise. _T__he door closed with a soft click._


End file.
